Morbid Explorations
by xdark.flowerx
Summary: 2nd Installment of the "Morbid" trilogy. Really this one has no true story it's a lemon. My first published lemon I believe.


Morbid Explorations

Rating: M

World: AU

Genera: Romance/Drama

Warnings: Slash, vivid descriptions of sexual things (and many, many sexual things), OCC-ness, swearing

Parings: Jacob/Edward, (mentioned) Edward/Bella, (kind of) Jacob/Bella

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Myer (darn it all).

Summary: It started with a kiss. And now these morbidly curious boys take their explorations into deep waters. How far is too far? And if the answer is there is no line to cross...what happens when they run out of things to explore?

AN: There's not much plot...just so you are warned. This is mostly a sexual fic. Meant for hotness only.

Morbid Explorations

by

Edward decided that Bella didn't need to know about his kiss with Jacob Black in the tent when she had been sleeping peacefully between them. What he _had_ told Bella was that he and Jacob had come to a truce that night. One that they intended to keep. He told her that he and Jacob were going to honestly try and be friends and that to help get to know each other more that Jacob was going with Edward on his next _hiking_ trip. Bella was very supportive of this, excited even when he told her.

"Edward should I come too? I mean what if Jake _says_ something. I don't want you two killing each other." Bella said with a serious expression on her delicate face. Edward laughed and leaned I to kiss her cheek. Lately, he hasn't been able to kiss her at all. It wasn't because he was afraid that some how Bella would taste Jacob on Edward's tongue because to her both him and Jacob tasted relatively the same. It was because he didn't want the taste of Bella to mare the taste of Jacob. As ridiculous, crazy, and most of all confusing as that fact was.

All he knew was that he could still taste Jacob and that he _liked_ it. "We'll be fine, Bella. Jacob and I have reached an understanding. I promise that we will _not_ kill each other. Ask him yourself if you don't believe me." Edward said as the over-powering smell of dog and spice filled his nostrils as Jacob walked over to them calmly, his hands stuffed casually in his pockets. Edward let Bella go and stood aside as she went to greet Jacob.

A burning sensation filled Edward's gut as Bella grabbed those large hands in her small ones after Jacob had pulled them out and held them out to her. She looked in his eyes and Edward hated their wordless communication. But not for the reason he _should_ hate it...not anymore. It was like Jacob had became Edward's personal hurricane, that boy had turned his world upside down.

"Are you sure that you two will be alright?" Bella asked Jacob searching the dark eyes for any signs of lying. Jacob gave an easy smile and his eyes lifted to Edward's own and gave him a smirk. Edward returned his smirk, but seriously if he had a pulse...it would be no doubt off the charts as his body started to react from a mere look from that damned _dog_.

"We will be fine." Jacob assured, hugging her. He walked over to Edward after he parted from Bella. "See you in a few days Bells." Jacob said waving. Edward gave his own wave and turned to lead the young wolf to their campsite for the next few days.

~0~0~0~

One thing Edward liked about walking with Jacob was the fact that despite his extroverted nature, Jacob didn't need conversation. The two walked in a comfortable silence, side by side. Of course it helped they could mentally communicate if they really wanted to. But even their minds were silent. "Wow." He heard Jacob say as they arrived to their campsite. It was one of those sites anyone would like to see. A tent perched on flat squishy looking grass, and a rather large creek that ran not too far away.

"Race you." Jacob said peeling off his shirt as he ran down to the creek at a mortal speed (which was still quite fast considering the wolf had long legs. Edward peeled off his own shirt, his skin sparkling in the sun as he ran after Jacob and dove into the deepest part of the creek with the other boy at the very same moment. Edward laughed as he pushed up from the bottom of the creek and now had his head above water. Jacob was laughing beside him and the two faced each other.

Jacob's eyes surveyed Edward's sparkling face curiously. "Dose all of your skin...look like that?" _I want to touch it. _He heard Jacob's thoughts and the pack's distant sounding disapproval. Edward smirked. "Do you want me to block that for you? I can you know. That way you can have a little more privacy." Edward said as he waded to a shallow place and stood so Jacob could see his skin from his head to where his pant line started. Everything that wasn't covered by clothing or water sparkled in the sun.

Edward knew that physically he could not compare to the wolf. Edward couldn't get any more muscular then he was...which really wasn't much. Edward was fit, as healthy looking as a vampire could look, but not muscular. He supposed slender was applicable to him. "Sure." Jacob said as he waded closer to Edward. He didn't even flinch when he felt a large hand start to touch his face. Edward closed his eyes and leaned into the touch as he focused briefly on building a wall in Jacob's head.

It worked like a two way mirror, if there was an emergency Jacob could hear them; but they could not hear Jacob. Jacob pressed close to Edward as his hand started exploring the cold, sparkling skin. Edward hissed when he felt Jacob's mouth against his neck, and teeth sinking in. Edward should have been angry at being marked, but instead he was turned on. Edward dug his fingers into Jacob's hair as he extended his neck, hoping for more marks.

Jacob smirked against the skin. He could easily tare Edward apart like this with his neck so willingly bared. But honestly he liked this option better..make Edward moan. Make Edward his...break him down in this way. It seemed much sweater. _You really don't taste bad at all, leech. _ Edward laughed softly and moaned as he felt both hands on him now, exploring his chest and stomach. Edward let his own hands travel down Jacob's back, and around and mimicked Jacob's hands with his own by letting his hands explore the hot, muscular skin.

Edward gasped, his eyes flying open as Jacob's mouth moved from his neck to his nipples, feeling him suck and nibble on them as if they were normal, pliable nipples. In reality if a human tried that, their teeth would most likely break. However, it was Edward who was vulnerable in this situation. And this might sound totally messed up but he _liked_ it. Jacob smirked as he pulled away and looked into his eyes. He looked down at Edward's pants and smirked at what he had caused. Edward moaned as Jacob pressed their hips together, showing Edward he wasn't alone in his physical reaction.

"Are you sure I can go as far as I want?" Jacob asked. Edward nodded and purred as he felt Jacob's hot hand push into his pants and boxers and wrap around his erection tightly. "Mind returning the favor?" Edward didn't need to be asked twice. He let his own hand push into Jacob's own pants to wrap his cold hand around that hot erection that Jacob supported. Jacob felt so...well big in his hand for lack of a better word.

He felt Jacob's hand slowly start to pump his member and Edward let out soft moans as he arched his hips into the touch and began to pump Jacob as well. The two began to set a pace, their forehead's pressing close as their breath's mingled together. Edward used to think that he and Bella were like fire and ice. But next to Jacob Bella was like a warm breeze and Jacob...the blazing sun. Edward leaned in and caught Jacob's lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues once again dueling for dominance.

Jacob's free hand wrapped securely around Edward's back so neither of them would float away or something while Edward's free hand came up to tangle gently in those lovely dark locks. Jacob's tongue won again, but honestly Edward could care less. He liked being dominated, he liked that someone else took control. He liked that Jacob could easily give him what ever he received from Edward and vice versa. And you know what? He didn't think this situation would have been nearly as arousing as it was if he was the one in control anyways.

Soon Edward could feel the pleasure mounting and he pulled from the kiss to bite at his own arm with a passion. He wasn't sure what his bite would do to Jacob and he wasn't about to test it if it might ruin the mood. Jacob growled at the site and pumped Edward even faster as if understanding what Edward's bite meant. Edward gasped and moaned rather loudly as he came into the hot hand, his own hand tightening as he rode out his pleasure. "Oh fuck...that's...oh fuck." Jacob whispered before a growl was admitted and Edward felt the literally burning fluid shoot out of the other boy's member into his own hand. Edward moaned at the feel of the release and helped the other boy ride it out. They both pulled their hands away from each other, but remained close panting heavily.

Touching each other could be crossed off the list that Edward kept in his head.

~0~0~0~0

After they came down from their pleasure high Edward was thirsty so he went hunting while Jacob made his way back to dry land. He found that Edward had packed tons of 'people' food for him. Jacob started a fire and roasted few hot dogs and ate happily. He sighed and laid out a towel before laying back on it and basked in the sun. It really was a very nice day. Edward came back after several moments and smiled at the site. He playfully climbed on the wolf and lay against him. Jacob's eyes opened and he smirked.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me leech?" Jacob said one hand going down and resting on Edward's lower back. Edward chuckled softly.

"Not in the least." He said and nuzzled into Jacob's neck in an affectionate manner. "Just satisfying a curiosity of my own." Edward whispered. Jacob didn't even seem a little bit frightened by the fact that he had a vampire so close to his neck. He heard a low chuckle.

"You are such a girl." Jacob said and Edward knew he was smirking.

"You aren't exactly pulling away." Edward retorted. Jacob chuckled again.

"Well...okay so you have me there. But why pull away when I could easily do this." Edward let out a purr as Jacob 's hands grabbed his ass and ground his hips up against Edward's own. Neither boy had been aroused but the movement caused both of their groins to harden against each other.

"You are _so_ hormonal, dog. No human male or female could possibly keep up with you." Edward said, still buried in Jacob's neck, and rolled his hips against the wolf's own to create more friction between them. Jacob chuckled softly as he rolled them over and pinned Edward under him.

"Then it's a good thing you_ aren't_ human." Edward moaned shamelessly as Jacob began to grind their clothed erections together in a rough, and fast motion. Edward met the grinds eagerly, his hands tangling into Jacob's hair. He might be able to switch their positions if he really wanted to. But he kind of...really likes it here! Edward never imagined that grinding against another boy...let alone a werewolf boy would feel _this_ good. But damn it really did. Edward bit into his own arm as he felt the familiar pull of an orgasm coming. Jacob seemed to realize that when Edward was close he _had _to bite something. Because Jacob pulled Edward gently through his still-wet pants and boxers as well as himself through his pants and continued grinding against him.

Edward thought he'd explode from the feel of how fucking _hot_ Jacob's skin was against his freezing skin. Edward was almost afraid to release because he was sure that his own cum would feel like ice against that hard member...and well he _wanted _Jacob to release. And doesn't ice cure a male of an erection? However, Jacob was persistent with his grinding movements and when their eyes locked...the intense look in the other boy's dark eyes was all it took. Edward's eyes close as he moaned out and released all over the other boy, bitting more into his own arm.

Jacob hissed and growled out; "_Fuck!_" And then Edward gasped as Jacob released against him. He loved how hot...how _deliciousl_y hot the other boy's semen was. The two of them rode out their highs and slowed to a stop, both panting rather heavily.

"Jesus, Jacob...that _couldn't_ have felt good." Edward panted out. Jacob smirked.

"Hey you aren't me. You aren't allowed to tell me what does or doesn't feel good. And for your information it _did_ feel good." Jacob said nuzzling into Edward's neck in an affectionate manner. Edward would have blushed if he could.

"What ever you say flea bag." Edward said with a sigh. Jacob chuckled into his neck and the two remained that way for quite some time.

Check off cuddling, holding each other, and grinding.

~0~0~0

After the sun set Edward and Jacob moved into the tent. They both took off their pants (and Edward removed his boxers..Jacob does go commando). "How do you do that anyways?" Edward asked as he slipped in a sleeping bag that was meant for two. Jacob easily slid in beside him.

"Do what?" Jacob asked laying on his side, facing Edward. Edward smiled at him softly.

"Wear only pants..." Edward said eying the young wolf curiously. Jacob shrugged with a careless smile on his lips. But Edward knew Jacob was not as careless as he seemed.

"It's comfortable to me...and I never where jean shorts." Edward laughed and rolled on his side as well. One of his legs tangling in between Jacob's one leg draped over Jacob's hips. Edward shivered as he felt a hot hand rubbing at his upper thighs. Jacob smiled and surprised Edward with a chaste kiss on the lips. Edward returned it gently. "Do vampires sleep?" Jacob wondered. Edward chuckled softly.

"Yes we do." He said kissing his wolf...yes _his_ wolf again. Jacob just replied with a soft 'hum' and Edward saw his eyes closing as the hand moved to drape him in an almost protective manner. Edward smiled as he closed his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Sleeping together...

~0~0~0~0~0~

Edward woke up feeling a hot mouth pressing against his own rather insistently. Edward moaned and returned the kiss. Jacob smiled into the kiss and gently pressed Edward onto his back and started kissing down Edward's neck, sucking and nibbling. Edward extended his neck, feeling Jacob's hands rubbing him all over. Perhaps he was enjoying this far too much to be healthy. Edward didn't care, all that mattered was that Jacob was touching him. He felt that hot mouth engulf his nipples once again and Edward purred.

Jacob smirked and kissed down his stomach and each hip bone before finding his prize. Edward gasped as he felt Jacob's hot mouth engulfing his now fully erect member. It probably felt like an ice cube to the hot moth, but Jacob started sucking on him as if he were a Popsicle. Jacob started rubbing what he couldn't fit in his mouth in time with his fast and hard sucking. "Shit!" Edward gasped as Jacob deep throated him and held Edward's hips down so Edward wouldn't give into the urge to thrust into that hot mouth. "Jake...I won't last long if you keep doing stuff like that." Edward whispered. This was the first time he had used Jacob's nick name. Let alone _any_ part of his name when they did things. Jacob just smirked and sucked at him faster and harder and deep throated him again as Edward bit into his own arm.

Jacob pulled back just in time as Edward came into that hot mouth. Edward gasped as the other boy actually swallowed his seed and helped him ride it out before pulling away. "Hum tasty." Jacob said with a smirk as he climbed up Edward's body. Edward smirked back and gently rolled them over.

"You...surprise me." Edward said kissing his lips before starting to kiss and lick his way down Jacob's muscular body. Jacob didn't seem to mind Edward's cold mouth..in fact he was groaning in enjoyment. Edward worked his way down Jacob's body until he reached the erect member. Edward took it in his mouth, not even cringing at how utterly hot the skin was. Instead he started sucking on it, sucking in his cheeks tightly. Jacob growled and cursed like a sailor as Edward rubbed what couldn't fit in his mouth as he set the same fast, and hard pace Jacob had done to him.

"Fuck!" Jacob cursed loudly as Edward deep throated the other boy, being sure to hold his hips down. Edward pulled back, his cheeks still nice and tight. "God Ed, so help me if your as tight as your fucking mouth..." Jacob grunted out and Edward deep throated him again before pulling back just in time as Jacob growled loudly as he came into Edward's mouth. Edward swallowed it despite it's heat. It was actually...not that bad. Jacob tasted of spice..not dog. Edward smiled as he helped Jacob ride it out before pulling away and sliding up his body and kissed him chastely.

"Hum I think that has been my favorite exploration so far." Edward said and Jacob smiled softly.

"You know...me too."Jacob said softly. Edward leaned into Jacob's hand as Jacob cupped his cheek in a loving manner.

Oral...

~0~0~0~0~

Jacob and Edward spent the rest of the day talking. They weren't due back tell late tomorrow morning. As far as Edward knew the only thing he and Jacob had not done was make love. But honestly...Edward had stopped keeping a list of what he had done with the other boy. The only time they had stopped talking was when Jacob had to eat something. Now Edward was going to hunt to make sure he had his strength with him. Jacob had told him through their mental connection that he was planning to _fully dominate_ Edward tonight.

_Like you have the guts. _Edward had replied before he left to feed. Of course, he knew Jacob _did_ have the guts but that didn't mean he had to let the other boy know that Edward liked that thought. Jacob was already laying in their sleeping bag when Edward came back, fully naked. Edward laughed and pulled off his clothes. "Did you bring any lube?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." Edward said pulling it out of a nearby bag and set it above them. Jacob rolled on his side and gently began touching Edward.

"You a virgin?" Jacob asked rolling a nipple with a calloused finger. Edward moaned.

"Yes. Are you?" Edward extended his neck to the hot kisses that were pressed to it.

"Yes." Jacob answered as he started crawling on Edward gently, keeping his touches tender. Edward smiled softly at him as the two ground together. Edward moaned and laced his fingers into Jacob's hair as he felt them become fully aroused against each other. Jacob kept grinding against him as one hand left Edward's body to grab the all-important lubricant. Jacob coated his fingers as he brought them down, one finger circulating against Edward's entrance to see if the vampire would disagree for being the one taking it. Edward just moaned. _Just do it. _He thought and Jacob smirked as he enclosed his mouth on Edward's before slipping a finger inside.

It was an uncomfortable...painful and utterly hot feeling. But Jacob was slow and gentle slipping that finger in more into Edward. Jacob actually waited for Edward's muscles to relax . Soon the finger was all the way in and Jacob started sliding it in and out. The pain started to go away and Edward started to move with the finger gasping when Jacob slipped in a second finger, twisting them around in rather deeply in search of something. "AHH!" Edward yelled against his lips as Jacob did indeed find something deep inside. His prostate. Jacob smirked as he slid in another finger, stretching Edward a bit more before pulling them out. Edward whimpered.

Jacob smirked and coated his member with lube and took Edward's legs and coaxed Edward to rest his legs on each side of Jacob's body so they dangled over Jacob's shoulders. Jacob lined them up. "Relax Edward." Jacob said pulling from the kiss, looking into his eyes as he gently pushed his tip inside the other boy. Edward sucked in a breath as he felt heat, discomfort, and pain. Again Jacob was slow despite the fact that he held an expression of intense pleasure on his face. Edward had a feeling it was _very_ hard for the other boy to take his time.

Soon he was all the way in and held still, basking in the feeling...or waiting for Edward's approval to move. But before Edward could tell him anything, Jacob was already thrusting inside him gently. Edward couldn't help but moan as the pain started to disappear into sheer bliss. Then Jacob started to pick up speed and his hand came to rub Edward in time with his thrusts. Edward moaned looking into those dark eyes as he started to arch into Jacob's hand, and meet his thrusts all the while making all sorts of noises into the night.

Jacob smirked and changed his angle and was now thrusting against Edward's prostate. A string of curses in many languages flew out of Edward's mouth as well as loud "Ahhs" between his curses. Jacob just smirked and thrust and rubbed Edward harder and faster, being sure to hit Edward's prostate each time he thrust back in. Edward's eyes rolled back as one hand remained in Jacob's hair as he bit into the other one. "Fuck yeah Ed, let it go." Jacob hissed, rubbing Edward a little harder.

Edward moaned into his own skin and threw his head back, his mouth now away from his bit hand as his body tensed, clenching around the thrusting member. "Jacob!" He cried as he came all over the other boy's hand...and both of their stomachs. Jacob let out a primal growl of "Edward!", helping Edward ride out his bliss before he released inside Edward who gasped at the feel of the hot fluid rushing in his cold body. Edward moved to help Jacob ride out his own bliss as the young wolf slowed to a stop. The two panted heavily as Jacob slowly pulled out and lay beside Edward.

"Shit." Jacob said trying to control his raging heart. Edward laughed softly.

"You got that right." He smiled over at the wolf and closed his eyes.

That was the night Edward Cullen realized that he loved Jacob Black.

~0~0~0~

The next day Jacob helped Edward pack up the tent in silence. This time the silence was totally awkward. Edward kept wondering what they were...if anything. And what loving Jacob meant for he and Bella's relationship. Edward didn't know if Jacob even _wanted_ a relationship with him. But he knew it would not be fair to Bella if he was with her while he loved Jacob. Sure he still cared for Bella but his love for her...paled in comparison to the love he felt towards the young wolf.

Edward had no idea what their relationship would do to their ancient treaties. Obviously if they can make love without killing each other...surely their families can learn to accept each other right? They had already worked together once so who knows? But none of that mattered if Jacob didn't want him. Edward smiled as they saw Bella who ran into Edward's arms first. He embraced her gently, and let her go, not even kissing her head. Bella frowned but Jacob poked her in the side and she giggled and he lifted her up as he hugged her tightly.

Bella laughed as he put her down and cutely nuzzled her nose with his own. She slapped his chest playfully and flinched from the pain and Jacob chuckled. Edward felt a coldness enter his heart as he watched them. Was this his answer? Jacob pulled away from her and waved. "See you two later." He said before walking off into the woods. Edward watched him go resiting the urge to run after him and ask him if they were over. Even if there never really was a _them_ to begin with. Edward also resisted the urge to pry into Jacob's mind. Edward only removed the barrier he had put up during the weekend as he looked at Bella.

"Is everything okay Edward?" She asked, noting his expression. Edward shook his head. "No Bella...it's not." He said. "We need to talk."

~Fin

AN: Wow so many sexual things in one chapter! I hope it was okay. Haha. Should I post a third one or is all interest lost?


End file.
